The proposed research is a continuation of the effort being directed to clarify the mechanics of the papillary muscle bundle. Currently, the literature on the subject is full of controversy brought on primarily by experimental difficulties. Our work of the past 20 months has suggested to us ways of circumventing some of the difficulties. In the light of this knowledge, we aim to pursue our goal of developing a unified model for the papillary muscle to describe its mechanical constitution. This model will then be used to develop the mechanics of the intact ventricle following engineering principles.